


Omnivore

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: "I have always been drawn to the omnivore named Tsunayoshi in the beginning i did not know why i thought he was like all of the other pathetic herbivores, i was wrong and i found out why i always looked to him, why i always wondered."  Tsuna is an omnivore?, why hibari respects tsuna. One shot. My second story yay. I do not own KHR.





	Omnivore

I have always been drawn to the omnivore named Tsunayoshi in the beginning i did not know why i thought he was like all of the other pathetic herbivores. No mater how much i tried to deny it to my self i was drawn to him i wanted to be near him and i hated that i had such herbivorous thoughts but i am a carnivore so i don't lie even to myself.

I was curious as to why i was drawn to such a pathetic herbivore he is always stuttering and cowering, he has no confidence, he is weak, cant fight, and is a cowered scared of a Chihuahua it made he wonder why i was so drawn to him.

I started changing my patrolling route to cross his way home so i could bite the herbivores that gang up on him to death. It was not until the baby came that i started seeing how he was changing having more confidence, no longer stuttering and cowering like before when he fought the pathetic pineapple herbivore and won i could see it he was not a herbivore not a carnivore but a omnivore.

With more and more time i began to see what i was drawn too a omnivore that did not like to fight but when he did no mater how many times you beat him if is friends or family were hurt he would win no matter what. I could see that in the future had changed him a lot and i found that i respected him he was strong, he protected what is his.

I could see that when we got back from the future that having killed for the first time shook him and i could understand even being a carnivore the first time he killed was not easy and i could see that he would get over it and that made me respect him more. When i saw that he was so scared during the Shimon battles of pride i could not stand seeing the omnivore acting weak but to my confusion i did not feel the urge to bite him to death i wanted to show him that anything could be someones pride mine is Namiorie and his is protecting his friends and family though he did not know that at the time.

When i saw the understanding in his eyes i felt such satisfaction that i was the one to show him his pride. I guess that what the baby said is true.

"To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind"

Even though i don't like crowding i like being near my boss, the omnivore Sawada tsunayoshi, my sky that lets me have my solitude but still cares for me and does not let me be lonely because even though i am a carnivore i am still human. Who would have thought that the person i thought was a weak herbivore was actually a strong omnivore that i respect enough to call my boss let alone my sky.


End file.
